everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Dance Club
The Once Upon a Dance club is a group of fairytales who love anything and everything dancing! If you'd like to join, then either comment on page this, or head over to the Once Upon a Dance Club thread and join! This club was founded by wiki user, Vintage poseur Information The Once Upon a Dance club is basically a school club dedicated to anything and everything dance related. It doesn't matter if your story is dance related or not - As Minuette would say "The Once Upon a Dance Club is open for any fairytale whose true love is dancing!" Meetings Meetings are held in the Dance Class-ic room after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Although the regular time frame of a club runs for about an hour and a half, the Dance club meetings tend to run very, very late, especially since the President is known for dancing all night anyways (members aren't forced to stay, just whoever wants to is welcome to dance!) Members President Minuette Dancer, daughter of the Twelfth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses Vice-President Cygmund "Ziggy" Frederick, son of Prince Siegfried from the ballet Swan Lake Treasurer Marie Ratt, daughter of The Husband of the Rat's Daughter from The Husband of the Rat's Daughter Secretary Martha Wilis, daughter of the Queen of the Wilis from the ballet Giselle Members Griselle Damgaard, daughter of the Ugly Duckling from The Ugly Duckling Anatasia WolfFang, niece of the Big Bad Wolf from any story that needs a wolf Ticktania Tockman, daughter of the Tock the Ticking Watchdog from The Phantom Tollbooth Felix Oeillet, son of Felicia and Prince Pink from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks Vincent Singe, son of Babiole from Babiole Desiderio Cenere, son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola Bellerina L'Danse, daughter of Giselle from the ballet Giselle Pirouette Paper, daughter of the Paper Ballerina from The Steadfast Tin Soldier Axel Wolf, son of a Big Bad Wolf from any story that needs a wolf Brenda Dancer, daughter of the Second Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses Evelynn Flower, daughter of the Fifth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses Alessandrina LeBellerine, daughter of the Eleventh Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses Jenny Lamp, daughter of the Genie of the Lamp from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp Hartley Knaveson, daughter of the Knave of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland Swangelina Cygnette, daughter of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake Skipper Riley, daughter of Old Billy Riley from Old Billy Riley Lian Tian-e, daughter of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake Cynthia Swan, daughter of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake Juliet Witch, daughter of the Witch from Princess Rose and the Golden Bird Vadim Rothbart, son of Von Rothbart from Swan Lake Activites Club activities range from watching ballets and muse-icals together to organizing dancing flash mobs in school or the Village of Bookend to just generally sitting around and dancing together on lazy days. Sometimes they share chore-orge-fairies together, sometimes they discuss fairytales with dancing in them, and sometimes they help each other with particular dance styles that they can't seem to get just right. Roleplay Events *Once Upon a Dance Club: First Ever Meeting *Once Upon a Dance Club: A Muse-ical Outing *UPCOMING EVENT Quotes & Slogans Category:Clubs Category:Club Category:School Groups